Comes Full Circle
by Annabeth316
Summary: Many years have passed since the Teen Titans took down the Brotherhood of Evil, and they all have settled down to raise the next generation of heroes. When the children of the Teen Titans are left to guard the city, a certain villain returns to take revenge on their parents. Will the new Teen Titans be able to save their parents, or will they fail and be erased from existence?


Comes Full Circle - Chapter 1

The sky was black. Pitch black. The stars that filled the sky only a few hours ago started to disappear one by one as the sun began its daily routine. The sky turned from a deep black to dark blue, to a purple, to pink, to a malevolent gold when the sun emerged from its nightly rest. Its rays of light illuminated the teenaged girl on the roof of the t-shaped building on a small island that Jump City knew as Titans Tower. The girl smiled and sighed in content. She loved to watch the sun rise each day. It represented life, happiness, and the promise that whatever happened, it would always rise once again. The door into the tower squeeked as it swung open.

"Hey, Twilight."

The girl turned her head towards the speaker, who was dressed in a black skin-tight suit with a blue bird on his chest. His hair was slicked back and a mask covered his eyes.

"Hey, daddy."

The man sat down. "We'll be leaving for Steel City in a few hours." He smirked playfully. "Think you guys'll be able to handle a couple days without us?"

Twilight pushed a strand of her pink-streaked black hair behind her ear. "We always do." She sighed again. "I love sunrise."

"That's something you picked up from me. I loved sunrise too when I was your age."

"You mean back when you were Robin, the Human Traffic Light?"

He chuckled. "Well, I couldn't stay Robin forever, could I?"

"Nope." She paused, drinking in the peaceful silence. "Is Mom still asleep?"

"She was when I left to find you."

"Looks like some things haven't changed. You still wake up early."

The man smiled. "You hungry?"

"As long as Aunt Raven or Uncle Gar doesn't cook, yeah."

"Good." The communicator in his ear beeped. "Right on time." He tapped it. "This is Nightwing." He paused, listening to the person on the other end. "Great! I'll be down with Twi in a few." He tapped it again.

"Was that Uncle Vic?"

"Yeah. He said the T-ship will be ready in about ten minutes."

Twi's face fell.

Nightwing placed a gloved hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Hey. It'll be okay. It's only a couple of days."

"I know, it's just that I hate it when you leave, even if it's for a standard checkup."

Nightwing pulled Twilight to her feet and walked her into the tower. "Your mother'll make sure I don't get into any trouble."

Twi grinned. "You better go wake her up if she hasn't gotten up yet. I'll go get the others."

"Sounds like a plan." Nightwing walked off to the wing of the tower where he shared a room with her mother, Starfire.

Twilight's parents, Richard and Starfire Grayson, hooked up after Tokyo and married two years later, soon after Starfire was appointed Tamaranian Ambassador to Earth. They had one child, Twilight. She had all of her mother's abilities, along with a knowledge of the Tamaranian language. She had been trained in hand to hand combat since she was six, and had trained with the True Master when she turned thirteen. She was taught to use her Tamaranian powers only when needed and had surprised all the original Teen Titans when she figured out how to channel her alien strength into her punches and kicks. She had her father's blue eyes and black hair and had natural pink streaks through her hair. Jump City knew her as Twilight.

Raven and Beast Boy were the two most unlikely to hook up, but hook up they did. Raven and Garfield Logan slowly became closer and closer after Tokyo and made lasting impressions on each other, most prominent was the change from the purple and black on their uniforms to white. After they married, they had two children: Marcus and Nikki. Marcus took after his mother; he had purple hair and eyes, a red chakra on his forehead, and his mother's powers. He wore a purple cloak during missions, but was more laid back at the tower. Jump City knew him as Hawk. Nikki took after her father; she had green skin, hair, and eyes, and had her father's powers. Jump City knew her as Veranda.

Bumblebee and "Sparky" as she called Cyborg, who preferred to be called by his real name now, had formed a bond after the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil and went on little "trips" together. After one, they returned with wedding bands on their respective fingers. BB gave Cyborg a thorough scolding about not inviting him, but accepted what happened. Somehow, they managed to have two children as well: Thomas and Hailey. Thomas was an interesting child. At first, it appeared that he didn't have any powers; at least until he could repeat everything he learned at school that day. His parents figured out he had his father's mental capacity and could categorize information like a computer in his mind. When threatened, he was able to fire a sonic cannon-like beam from his hands. Jump City knew him as Mindset. Hailey was an almost exact copy of her mother, except for the fact that she had wasp wings instead of bee wings and stingers in the shape of a "w". Jump City knew her as Wasp.

Twilight walked to Hawk's room and found it empty. (He's probably doing some last-minute meditating with Aunt Raven.) Nikki's room was empty as well. (Probably playing with Uncle Gar.) Twilight entered Thomas' room. "Hey, Thomas! Our parents are about to leave!"

A voice sounded from under the computer terminal, "Just a sec! I need to fix the-"

"I don't want to know. Just be at the landing pad as soon as you can!"

"Kay."

(Wasp is next) Twilight knocked on Hailey's door. "Hey, Wasp! Our parents are about to leave!"

The door opened. "Thanks! I'll be right down."

"Kay." Twilight walked to the commons room. The door slid open and revealed Aunt Raven and Marcus meditating by the window. Nikki and Uncle BB were playing the racing game on the display. (Called it!) "Hey, guys! Dad says to be down at the landing pad ASAP." A chorus of "Okay," "Thanks," and "Yeah, sure," sounded as she snatched a bagel. She munched on it as she walked down to the landing pad at the bottom of the tower. The T-ship sat on the landing pad, surrounded by all the Titans.

"You're late." Nikki scolded, flicking her green hair out of her face.

"Well, sorry, but some of us aren't as fast as you." Twilight responded. She hugged her mom and dad goodbye.

"Goodbye, my little bumgorf!" Starfire chided as she gave one of her bone crushing hugs.

"I'll miss you mom."

"See you in a couple days," Nightwing said.

"We'll take care of the city for you guys." Thomas promised.

The Titans waved to their parents as the T-ship rose into the air and disappeared on the horizon.

"Now what?" Nikki asked.

"I want to research a couple things in mom's old room."

"I still have to upgrade the computer terminal in my room."

Twilight nodded her head. "I'm going to hit the gym if you guys need me."

The Titans went their separate ways: Marcus and Thomas to their rooms and Nikki and Hailey to wherever they went. Twilight arrived at the gym and turned on the hologram system.

"Hello, Computer."

"Hello, Ms. Twilight. Which program would you like to access today?"

"Let's do Twilight Level 4"

"As you command. Twilight Level 4 initiating."

Twilight spent the next hour fighting off holographic villains from her parent's period as the Teen Titans when she was interrupted by the Crime Alert.

"Hawk requests that you make your way to the commons room as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Computer. Deactivate program." Twilight flew to the commons room to find the other Titans surrounding the display. "Which villain is it today?"

Mindset was typing away at the computer. "I dont know. The computer can't identify him. All we know is that he's attacking the lab where the Genesis Ray is housed."

Marcus's cloak turned a light yellow. "Our villain must be attempting to steal the Genesis Ray. If he is successful, he will be able to disintegrate us with a single beam."

"Well, we can't let that happen. Titans, Go!"

"Do you think our children will be okay, Richard?"

"You know the answer to that question, Star."

Beast Boy grunted in his mic. "We all remember the answer to that question."

"Yeah. They'll kick Warp's sorry butt for us." Cyborg confirmed.

Raven smiled. "We'll tell them when we get back."

"It all comes full circle. Past, present, future."


End file.
